


always

by menaoia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menaoia/pseuds/menaoia
Summary: this is basically the "you didn't say anything" scene just told a little differently and with some more drarry content soo i hope you guys like it haha





	always

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! so i wanted to make this after reading something like it i guess haha. but like this is what should've happened you know. anyway i hope you all like it.
> 
> with love,  
elise

I ran to the room of requirement as fast as I possibly could. I knew where the last horcrux was. I could finally end this. I stood at the door, wishing it would open. Finally, it did and I scrambled inside. I started to look around for the diadem but I couldn't see anything. Until there was a soft glow coming from a box a few feet away from me. I ran over to the light and started to open the box. There it was- the key to it all. 

Draco's POV: I saw Potter rush inside the room of requirement so I followed after him. I had to find out what he was up to. Once I made it inside I hid behind a bookcase so he wouldn't see me. He had no idea how much I wanted to help him. All these years, he had no clue how I really felt. Right before he left I made a choice. It was now or never, right? 

Harry's POV: "Well well. What brings you here, Potter?" I turned around to see Malfoy staring back at me. He had a wand raised, but I left mine- or his for that matter in my pocket. "I could ask you the same thing," I replied back. He sniggered. "You have something of mine. I'd like it back." "What's wrong with the one you have?" "It's my mother's. It's powerful- but it's not the same." I couldn't help but laugh a little. 

"What's so funny?" I raised an eyebrow and he continued talking. "It doesn't quite understand me. Know what I mean?" I ignored him. "Why didn't you tell her? Bellatrix." 

Draco's POV: I completely froze. I still had my mother's wand aimed at him, but I couldn't move. He was so bloody oblivious. Why do you think, Potter? Why do you think I'd want to spare your life? Why I never wanted you to get hurt?

Harry's POV: Draco didn't say anything. "You knew it was me," I said as I shrugged. "You didn't say anything." I saw him take a deep breath as he slowly lowered his wand. "Why do you think?" To be honest, I didn't. He never knew, but I've been in love with him for years. For seven bloody years as a matter a fact- not that I've been counting. 

Draco's POV: He just stood there, staring at me. He really couldn't tell. "Because I care about you, you idiot." That was it. That was the moment I told him the truth. 

Harry's POV: I slowly walked closer to where he was. He stayed put. "You have- after all this time?" Now he moved forwards by at least an inch. "Always." I felt like I was shaking a little. I didn't know how to react. How could I? The boy who I've only thought hated me- has cared for me all these years? 

Draco's POV: We were standing in front of one another. Complete silence surrounded us. "Well, what did you expect? Why do you think I always acted like I hated you? Just to get your attention? I'm bloody in love with you. Merlin's beard you're so oblivious-" but he cut me off.

Harry's POV: "Do you know how long I've loved you? When we first met in Diagon Alley. I walked up to you when you were trying on robes. Sure, you were a complete arse already- but that didn't stop me from falling for you. Falling pretty damn hard too." A small smile came across his face. That sparked one to form on my own face.

Draco's POV: I moved another inch closer to him, feeling a strong rush of nerves run through me. "Same here. I guess I always had a thing for that messy hair- even though it looks like a large mop most of the time." He laughed. I even saw his eyes begin to water. I reached out my hand without thinking any longer. 

Harry's POV: I looked down at his hand stretched out in front of me. I smiled, letting my own take his grasp. 

Draco's POV: "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." 

Harry's POV: "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He was smiling at me, and I smiled back. This was happening. 

Draco's POV: "Scared, Potter?" He laughed again. "You wish," I heard him slowly whisper. I let go of his hand suddenly and grabbed his waist to pull him into me. He practically tripped over at my force. It wasn't my fault- I've waited a whole seven years for this. His lips met mine, and he wrapped his arms around my back. We slowly pulled away, but I didn't let him go. I never would again. 

"You know- I always knew you had a thing for me," he said. "Alright, sure. That's why it took us seven years to finally tie the knot then I suppose?" He laughed against me. "I'm so in love with you." I moved a few tangled hairs out of his eyes. "That makes two of us," I whispered as I pulled him into a kiss once more.


End file.
